Red Roses on The Battlefield (Armin x Reader)
by XxBunBun
Summary: The walls would protect us, they were given to us by the gods! Thats what I grew up to believe, what an illusion. Humanity was reminded that day, what we fear of, TITANS.


PLEASE READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. THANK YOU. (o uo)

Name: Sora Takara  
>Meaning: Sky Treasure<br>Nickname(s): Ra-Ra  
>Alias (if any): Levi, and Sasha. (Main people) Others: Mikasa, Eren.<br>Age: 14  
>Gender: Female<br>Species: Human  
>Birthday: August 26,<br>Birthplace : Wall Maria  
>Current Residence : NA  
>Marital Status : Single<br>Language(s) spoken: Japanese, English and French.  
>Life-Long Dream: Avenge her family<br>Goal(s): Kill all titans.  
>Affiliation: Survey Corps<br>Former Affiliation: 104th trainee squad  
>Grad. Rank: Outside of top 10.<br>Status : Alive  
>Like(s): Cats, friends, ice cream, anything fluffy.<br>Dislike(s): Titans, Eren? (Since he's techincally a titan) and the walls.  
>Bad Habit(s): Scream in her sleep, playing with her hair.<br>Hobbies: Sora likes to take walks, and fly with her 3D Maneuvering device, Killing Titans.  
>Fear(s): Dying, Fish and titan shifters.<br>Personality: Sora is a shy quiet girl, but can be bubbly and chatty at times. But likes to hide her emotions. The only one she can talk to about her feelings is Captain Levi, the one who she looks up to the most. She is also a very passionate girl who wants to achieve her goals. She may be afraid of titans, but has to kill them all!  
>Quote: "The only way to achieve happiness is to accept that the world is horrid."<br>**Favorites:**  
>Food(s): Ice cream, Cake, Yakisoba and Ramen. Veggies.<br>Color(s): Blue and pink.  
>Season(s): Spring and Summer<br>Time of Day: Night, the time where titans can not walk.

**Appearance-**  
>Height: 151 cm<br>Weight: 50 kg (110 pounds)  
>Hair style : Short and curly<br>Hair Color: Blonde  
>Eye Color: Brown<br>Skin Tone: Light  
>Body ShapeBuild: Petite but strong.  
><strong>Health-<strong>  
>Memory : Sora has a photographic memory, when she sees something that frightens her or makes her happy, it does not go away from her mind.<br>Sight : Sora has a very sharp eye. No glasses needed.  
>Mental : Sora has depression issues and is a insomniac sometimes at night, even though she loves the night.<br>Physical : Sora takes care of her body very well, never doing self harm.  
>Sleep patterns : 3-4 hours of sleep a night. 1 hour nap a day.<p>

**Abilities/Statistics** :  
>3D Maneuvering Gear: 1110  
>Intelligence: 810  
>Martial Arts: 610  
>Battle Skill: 1010  
>Agility: 810  
>Strategy: 510  
>Teamwork: 7<br>Passion: 9/10  
><strong>Relationships-<strong>  
>Parent(s) (Deceased): Freeda Takara, Ryuzo Takara<br>Best Friend: Sasha.  
>Enemy(ies): Annie, Ymir.<br>Hero(es): Levi  
>Rival(s): Eren<p>

History/Life:  
>Sora Takara was born in wall Maria, in a small home. Her father Ryuzo Takara, was in the Scouting Regiment, so she never got to see him that often. But when she did, he would bring home a big feast (Turkey). Sora's mother name was Freeda Takara, a very kind and loving person. Sora also loved her very much. On the day of the attack, Sora's father was killed by a titan half of his body was eaten, he died as a man saving a child. Sora watched her father get killed right in front of her eyes. Sora and her mother were running away from the titans, she then saw a boy and a girl running fastly, she and the girl with the black hair made eye contact. That was the last time she ever saw her, until they both entered as trainee's.<br>While running, a titan about 6ft was in front of Freeda (Her mom) and her, the titan grabbed Freeda and her mother's very last words to her daughter were and herself was, "I'm fearless, I won't scream and shout. Even when this horrible thing will happen to me, I will go on. Sora, I LOVE YOU!" After her last words, her head was torn off and she was eaten. Sora became what she is today after those moments. Sora is the youngest person in history to graduate at 14 years old. Because of her determination and skills, she chose not to graduate in the top 10, instead let somebody else to take that chance in life.


End file.
